An OBJECTION christmas!
by RomeoOwl
Summary: oneshot When Phoenix invites Larry, Gumshoe, Edgeworth, Franziska, Diego and Adrian to his apartment for Christmas, who knows what will happen? Nick x Maya, only at the end. First PW story attempt.


"Merry Christmas everyone!" Maya yelled, and Pearls jumped out of bed. "I heard that all of Nicks friends are coming! But my mum can't make it…" Pearl said, looking down, and Maya was sure her hair drooped a bit. "Never mind Pearls. Gumshoe is showing up!" Maya said, trying to cheer up the young medium. It worked, and Pearls blushed. "I should be glad I get presents. Not all children of the Kurian channelling technique get to have a Christmas, you know." Pearls said, in a cheery tone.

Phoenix Wright came out of his room wearing a jumper and trousers instead of his normal sharp blue suit. "Pearls, What do you hope people got you?" Nick asked, winking at Maya. They both knew what was coming up next. "A cell phone!" she cried, bouncing up and down. "A blue one with shiny buttons! I can't wait!" She said, and then looked at Phoenix.

"And I hope you got Maya… a special something…" Pearls squeaked. Her eyes literally read 'WEDDING RING' in huge letters. She went to the fridge to get some orange juice and Samurai flakes for breakfast. Phoenix put the oven on and bunged in a ready prepared turkey. He then put some vegetables in a pan of boiling water, and another pan full of potatoes. Maya smiled.

"Don't forget the Yorkshire puddings. That's the most important part of any meal!" She said, and walked out the kitchen to join Pearls. Phoenix took a 'ready-made Yorkshire pudding' packet out of the cupboard and tipped it into the bowl, then chucked it into the oven. He couldn't let Maya know they were pre-made. Phoenix buttered some toast and put some strawberry jam onto it, then checked the post. There were three letters. A bill, and two Christmas cards. One was from Maggey Byrde, and the other from Iris. Maggey's read,

Nick!

Have a good Christmas! Cars almost hit me today, but never mind! Have a good Christmas! And send my regards to Gumshoe!

From,

Maggey Byrde.

Phoenix put the card on the mantelpiece with the others, while opening Irises, the one he really wanted to read.

Feenie,

Sorry, but I'm kind of in the middle of a special course at the moment. I can't come to your Christmas party… never mind though- have fun!

From,

Iris… who else?

Phoenix put this card on the mantelpiece as well, and sat down to his toast. "Who were they from?" Asked Pearls, crunching her Samurai flakes. Phoenix told her, and she walked over to check who they were from, then walked back and carried her Samurai flakes back into the kitchen. Phoenix smiled. He had invited Larry, Edgeworth, Gumshoe, Diego, Adrian, and… Franziska. He shuddered at the thought of Franziska and her whip, but surely no one could be evil enough to use it at Christmas, surely? Then again, it was Franziska they were talking about…

"Phoenix! Can we open one present? Please?!" Maya pleaded, who was desperate to see what Pearls had got her. Nick sighed.

"Go on then, if you must." He said, walking over to the Christmas tree while pearls and Maya ran over there at lightning speed. They ripped open their present.

"Pearls! A new bracelet! It's beautiful!" Maya shrieked, slinking on the bracelet made from red gemstones. Pearls blushed. "Your present is nice too Maya. A yoyo." Pearls said, accepting her present, which she didn't like much. To avoid tension, Phoenix said, "Lets see what Maya got me then…" And opened his present, which was a bright blue sweater, that was wonky and far too big for Phoenix.

"Maya… I… where did you get this?" Phoenix asked, not sure whether to yell or cry at Maya. Maya blushed and explained, "All those cases you were on… I didn't go because I was making this!" She said, smiling up at Phoenix. Phoenix was lost for words; he never knew that Maya would bother to make him something this nice. "I-I'll put this on straight away…" He said, running into his room.

2 hours later, the first guest showed up. It was Adrian. Phoenix hugged her friendly, and Adrian sighed. "Thanks for inviting me to your Christmas party, Phoenix. I never thought anyone would invite me anywhere for Christmas!" She said. She had two shopping bags that were full of presents. She pulled them out, and placed them under the Christmas tree.

"So, Adrian, what's been going on since the Mask*de masque case?" Pearls asked her, sitting on the small sofa that Phoenix treasured like it was his very own soul. Adrian smiled, and then said, "I'm still working at Lordly Tailor, but I'm going into a new department- I was thinking a fashion designer!" She said, fiddling with her hair. Maya laughed.

"That's nice. I've been carrying on my training, it's really difficult." Maya explained, and the three of them, Pearl, Maya and Adrian, got in conversation. Phoenix combed a hand through his spiky hair, and checked on the turkey. It was cooking nicely, and he opened the fridge door to look at the Christmas cake that Jean Armstrong had baked them. It wasn't bad- Jean had been taking cooking lessons recently.

'Ding Dong.' The doorbell sounded, and Phoenix rushed to the door to open it. It was Larry Butz. He smiled, like he usually did, and, as always, was wearing his orange jacket and t-shirt with jeans. "Hey Nick! How's it going?" He asked, shaking his hand. Phoenix asked, "What happened to your paintbrush and Pink artists sweater?" Larry stuck out his tongue, and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I still am an artist, but I just don't wear that same outfit everyday, y'know?" He said, and pushed his way in, and sat down next to the group that was rapidly growing.

10 minutes later, and all of the guests were here. Edgeworth had slung on a Santa hat, and Franziska was wearing her usual outfit- apart from it was in red. Gumshoe had a new blue coat on, and Diego had his usual outfit on too. He was sniffing a cup of Joe, and drinking it down at a slow pace. "Dinners up!" Phoenix called from the kitchen, and the rest of them ran, or walked to the table. Phoenix came in carrying a big turkey, and he put it in the middle of the table. Gumshoes eyes widened at the sight of a proper meal, and he reached over to snatch a bit. Franziska was quick to react. 'WHIP! SLASH!' went her whip, and told him, "Scruffy! Don't pick the food! Wait until all people are at the table!" She yelled, folding her arms. Edgeworth shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. "Do you mind if you relax a little, Franziska. It is Christmas." Edgeworth said, placing a hand on Fraziska's shoulder. She shook it off, but when everyone gave her the Damon stare, (apart from Diego, who couldn't due to his mask) she sighed and chucked the whip on the floor. "Just for today!" She yelled, and then she couldn't help but laughing.

"You know what?" Gumshoe said, biting into a Yorkshire pudding, "That these things taste just like my nana's secret recipe!" He finished, a smile on his face. Larry gasped.

"No way dude, I was about to say the same!" He yelled, which made Phoenix and Edgeworth smile a secret smile. They both knew they were packet made. Adrian blushed, and asked, "Can I have more potatoes? They're quite nice." Maya nodded, and spooned out a few more potatoes for her, then offered everyone some. Pearls felt intimidated by all the adults, so she kept quiet the whole time. Phoenix, sensing her discomfort, asked her, "So Pearls? Do you like my cooking?" He asked, which made everyone look at her. Pearls looked down. "It's very nice… I…um, like the…gravy." She said, stumbling over her words. Fransiska wiped her mouth with a white napkin, and then grinned. "Even though you are a foolishly foolish fool, Phoenix Wright, you make a great dinner." She said, wagging her finger at him, and Diego laughed. "Trite…this mayonnaise… it tastes like berries." He said, sipping his cup coffee and biting into a Turkey breast covered in Cranberry sauce. Phoenix told him what it was, and Diego gasped. "Really? Damn it! I'm allergic to Cranberry!" He said, running off to the bathroom.

After the dinner, it was time to open the presents, and some people (Pearls, Maya and Gumshoe) couldn't wait. Phoenix said, "Ok everyone, hold one present in your hands." Everyone bent down and picked up a parcel addressed to them. There were some shaking noises, and chatters of excitement. "NOW!" Phoenix yelled, and the group teared open their presents.

"A watch! Thanks, Adrian!" Edgeworth said, slinking on the leather watch from Lordly Tailor.

"A new whip! Edgeworth how could you…?" Franziska shrieked, like a nine-year-old girl. As Von Karma, things like Christmas weren't celebrated.

"Ah! A cell Phone! Mr. Armando, thank you!" Pearls yelled, as she switched on her phone.

"A coffee machine…Maya, thanks for the gift!" Diego said, looking at his new item of interest.

"A notebook…um, just what I wanted, Franziska!" Maya said, disappointed with her gift.

"Pearl! A scrapbook of all our cases together! Thanks!" Phoenix cried, staring at the pictures of the berry big circus.

"Oh, Larry. A portrait of me! This is beautiful!" She said, staring in disbelief at what Larry had actually made her.

"Phoenix, a new metal detector! Man, my fingers are itching to get on a new case!" Gumshoe yelled at his gift, looking it over.

"Aw, geez, gumshoe! What a pal! Thanks for all these new paintbrushes! Larry said, inspecting them all.

Later that night, when all the guests had 'gone', and Pearls was in Bed, Phoenix and Maya were chatting. "Shame we have to do all this washing up, huh?" Maya sighed, scrubbing cranberry sauce off a plate. "Yeah…" Phoenix said. Something was on his mind-and Maya knew it. "Phoenix…is there anything wrong?" Maya asked, putting down the plate she was washing up.

Phoenix looked down, and got onto one knee.

"Maya…will you marry me?" He asked, producing a flashy diamond ring from his pocket. Maya was stunned. "W-why…of course I will!" Maya yelled, and the two hugged each other, and then kissed. Right at that moment, Pearls decided to walk in.

"Maya, I can't…" Pearls said, stopping half sentence due to the sight she witnessed, and then she gathered her senses and hugged Phoenix and Maya. It had been the best Christmas ever, and as the guests hiding in the living room and Mia Feys spirit watched on…Phoenix was sure he heard a voice in his head, as he cried in happiness. 'Phoenix…believe in your instinct and trust…and never give up…'

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

(What do you think, Guys? Good ending? I struggle to find good endings to stories, and I thought a Mia ending would fit perfectly. Please REVIEW I really need peoples thoughts on this story, and how to make it better!)


End file.
